Rory Becker
Rory Becker (born 1963) is a minor character in The IT Files. A therapeutic psychologist, Rory works in the medical wing of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency to provide the staff with psychological evaluations and treatment. Biography Rory was born in Thorpe, Surrey, England. An imaginative child, Rory from his youth had grand fantasies about becoming a wizard and exploring the unknown. Rory's passion for understanding and exploring what he wasn't familiar with led him to become quite the traveler by the time he was a teenager, frequently taking trains to London and other nearby cities. Initially Rory's dream seemed to be something that involved a great deal of travel, but he soon focused his attention on understanding the human mind. Eager to help people come to understandings and make a lot of money, Rory went into psychology, working on his Ph.D. at the University of Birmingham. Writing a decently-respected thesis in the concept of imagination, Rory earned his Ph.D. and began practicing therapy for people who became too engrossed in their fantasies as his starting point. Rory's work in behavioral psychology proved publishable and he was able to write a book on the subject while expanding his expertise, learning hypnotherapy and studying both the Freud and Jung concepts of psycho-dynamic psychology. Rory managed to earn enough money to travel quite a bit of the world, much to his delight, visiting cities like Madrid, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Cairo, Paris and New York. Rory's fame attracted the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, who needed a psychologist on staff. Rory signed on as a part-time member of the agency's staff, also keeping an office elsewhere in London, and was thrilled that one childhood fantasy of his, the ability to stop time, was possible thanks to the Temporal Gene. Rory's fascination with the ability led him to befriend Tasia Spiro right away. One advantage Rory has is he has a direct connection to Zelda Parker, the agency doctor, thus allowing him to act a bit like psychiatrist without a medical degree. One of Rory's apprentices, Marjorie Hopkins, was hired on as his assistant. Rory's methods would prove a bit questionable. In addition to allowing Hui Lan to be cleared to hunt Tamaya Qillaq in what was clearly a personal matter he'd employ Type-7 as a treatment, though he would also use it to take advantage of his patients. Even Rory's friendship with Tasia was abused as he'd use a Type-7 Chip to gain access to her Temporal Gene, allowing him to have fun around the office. Personal Information * Current Age: 46 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 197 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Relationships Medical Co-Workers * Zelda Parker * Nancy Colfax * Paige Saunders * Marjorie Hopkins Friends * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * The IT FIles: Tasia's Recovery Trivia * Rory is based on comedian Sean Lock. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA